


Worth Every Penny

by tjs_whatnot



Category: White Collar
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El teaches Peter what to look for when choosing a tie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Every Penny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coconutice22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconutice22/gifts).



“You’re out of your element, you know that right?” El asked Peter as he opened the door of the high-end men’s store for her.

“Yes, I do know that, which is one of the many reasons I am bringing you along.”

“Good idea. ‘Cause honey, I love you, but you have atrocious taste in ties.”

“What?” Peter asked, pretending to be traumatized. “I have excellent taste in ties that I can afford.”

A silver-haired gentleman approached them, looked Peter up and down and drawled snottily, “Is there anything I can _do_ for you?”

Peter wanted to wipe that look off the man’s face. When he was on the job and people gave him that look, he would flash his badge and their attitude would change instantly. But he wasn’t on the job; he was here on personal business. He left it up to El to dismiss the man and continued towards the back where the ties were kept.

“So you’ve brought me here to help you pick out a tie that you _can’t_ afford.”

“Yes. Or more precisely, a tie that costs more than I would ever spend on a piece of fabric for myself.”

“Well honey, it’s the piece of what sort of fabric that defines the cost. Most people—or people of distinction—pay that price because good quality fabric, cut right and in the right shade and shape _feels_ better than their counterpart.”

“That might be true for clothes that you actually wear next to your skin, but a tie?” he motioned the half a dozen artful displays of ties, none of them with a visible price tag. He really hated that whole _If you have to ask how much, you can’t afford it_ mentality of places like this. He was starting to rethink this whole idea.

“So why do we need to get Neal a tie. I can’t think of anyone who needs an expensive tie less than Neal.”

Peter blushed. “This one will be special though, it will come from us.”

“Ah,” El hissed. “Is this because of what he let slip last night?”

He blushed harder and didn’t answer. 

“In that case…” she pulled out a baby blue one and motioned for him to follow her. “I think we need to try this on.”

“What? No. I’m sure it’s…”

She tugged him into a dressing room. “We want to make sure we get our money’s worth, yeah?”

He swallowed and nodded as she unbuttoned the collar of his shirt. A moment later and he was naked with nothing but a _really_ amazing feeling tie wrapped around his neck.

“See?” she said. “It feels good, doesn’t it?”

She was running her fingers feather-light along his torso sending goose bumps along his arms and making his cock twitch.

“Really good.”

She took off the tie and ran it along his neck, his back and then through his thighs as she got on her knees before him.

“Hon?” he asked in a strangled whisper. Her heeled feet were almost sticking out of the dressing room. “What are you—?”

He didn’t have to finish; she showed him instead of answering.

She hung the tie over his erection and gently wrapped each end around it before tugging almost painfully.

“Ahhhh,” Peter moaned, reaching out against the stall door to keep himself steady. “So, I guess we’re buying this one?”

“Don’t you think it will match his eyes? Don’t you think it will feel good wrapped around his… neck?”

“It will. So good,” he barely got out because El took that moment to take the tip of his cock in her mouth, wetting it with her tongue.

“Oh, _fuck_ me,” he exhaled.

“Gladly,” she whispered, taking his cock further in her mouth and sucking her cheeks hollow against his shaft.

“Yes!” Peter exclaimed and then clamped his hand over his own mouth.

A moment later and he was so close to coming with El riding his cock in and out of her hot mouth when there was a knock on the door.

“Yes!” Peter exclaimed again, this time a bit strangled.

“Is there anything I can do for you?” the same snotty voice from before asked.

“No!” Peter screamed, El’s teeth skidding along his sensitive skin. “This tie is perfect!”

“Pardon?”

“Almost done!”

“Alright, don’t be afraid to alert me if you require anything.”

“Absolutely!” he shouted. El, who was clearly enjoying herself, chose that time to swallow against his length.

He bit his lip, hard, and came in a burst.

She stood up, unraveled the silk tie, wiped her mouth daintily with it and sighed. “Yes, this is a lovely tie. Didn’t I tell you it’s all about fabric?”

He laughed, got himself dressed and kissed her forehead. “I hope you know, you’re the one who is taking that to the dry cleaners before we give it to Neal.”

She smiled wickedly and said over her shoulder as she walked out of the dressing room, “Who says we have to clean it first?”

“Oh, you are a dirty girl.”

“It’s one of the reasons you love me.”

“You’re right. It is.”

“Did you find everything you were looking for?” the snooty man asked when Peter and El approached to purchase the tie.

“We found everything splendidly,” El purred.

Peter avoided eye contact and pulled out his wallet and credit card and paid without looking at the price.

It didn’t matter, it was worth every penny.


End file.
